This invention relates to a device and method for receiving and transmitting electrical signals to and from a patient. Particularly, this invention relates to a disposable, flexible and layered electrode belt, also referred to as a "belt", for placement and use on the body of a patient and also for use with medical diagnostic and therapeutic devices.
The belt according to this invention is useful in providing a disposable and flexible layered structure which quickly and easily adheres to the skin of a patient and which is operative on the patient at predetermined locations. The thin flexible belt provides a patient body contour conforming structure which is in direct conductive electrical communication to permit the transmission of a broad range of electrical signals.
The belt of the invention further permits medical personnel to inexpensively, efficiently, accurately, aseptically and removably affix the belt device to predetermined body locations of the patient. The device provides means to receive bioelectric signals from predetermined anatomical locations for subsequent or simultaneous analysis on diagnostic equipment, such as cardiac analyzers, and to transmit an electric current or voltage to specific anatomical locations for therapeutic purposes. The device is usable on the chest, back, head and limbs of the patient and is also usable simultaneously on the patient's chest and back areas, for example, for various diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
The flexible electrode belt device and method of this invention provides a means to introduce a plurality of electrode elements for communication with the body of the patient for purposes of sensing bioelectric signals, introducing an electric current or voltage at predetermined locations on the body of the patient, or for both of these purposes simultaneously. Thus, the electrode belt is provided to obtain bioelectric data for use in cardiac or other analyzers or for therapeutic purposes.
The electrode belt of the invention is a flexible unitary composite of layered materials which resists entanglement, is easy to manipulate and may be quickly and accurately affixed to the contours of a patient body. The electrode belt of the invention significantly reduces the number of steps and time required to perform medical diagnostic and therapeutic functions because the device is provided with conductive adhesive electrode surfaces, with reference means for positioning the device on the patient and with electrodes that are positioned at predetermined locations in the device.
The belt device is also adaptable to permit the positioning of electrodes at locations outside the predetermined positions on the device. For example, the device may be adjusted to place electrodes at standard EKG limb electrode locations. The belt device is thin and flexible and it conforms to the contours of an individual patient's body for accuracy. The thin configuration of the device also reduces material usage in manufacture and provides an electrode belt that is cost effective.
The invention further provides an electrode belt device that is disposable, which is an improvement over prior art devices which typically require much maintenance and care. Additionally, its disposability is particularly beneficial in a medical setting, wherein the possibility of transfer of communicable diseases from patient to patient is of great concern. Because the belt device and its components are designed for individual patient use, risks that are inherent in multiple patient use devices are minimized.
In the past, several types of electrode devices have been utilized or proposed for use with electro/medical analyzers, such as electrocardiograph instruments. These devices have, however, been limited in signal pickup and placement function and have generally been designed for use with these specific types of analyzer instruments. Additionally, various types of layered devices have been proposed for use in the medical industry which are designed for use with specific forms or types of insertable and reusable electrode elements. And, still others have been provided which do not fit to the human body contours and which thus limits their effective signal transmissions.
These prior art devices have generally been costly to manufacture or have been designed for repeated use and, thus, present the possibility of transmitting communicable diseases. Still other devices have proposed electrode placements which make them unsuitable and cumbersome for any other medical analyzing purposes.
The flexible and disposable electrode belt of this invention overcomes the limitations, difficulties and shortcomings of these prior art devices. The device in accordance with the teachings of this invention provides a versatile, functional, inexpensive, aseptic and easy to use disposable and flexible electrode belt for use by medical personnal in conjunction with medical diagnostic and therapeutic equipment that utilizes bioelectric signal inputs or electric outputs. And, despite the longstanding need for such a device in the medical diagnostic and therapeutic area, none in so far as is known has been developed.